


Back Together

by Hecate



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Remi Briggs/Kurt Weller (implied), Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate
Summary: Remi is exactly what Kurt expected.





	Back Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



Remi is exactly what Kurt expected. 

She is calculating, she is cruel when she needs to be. 

She is careless with people and careful with her plans.

She is the cancer, that hid inside of Jane the whole time.

She is the enemy.

But he can't kill her, refuses to, even now that she is towering over Patterson, Jane's gun trained on her, her face just like Jane's before she took a shot.

She is shaking.

At the edge of his vision, he sees Reade creeping closer. He knows Zapata is near, having returned to the fold just days ago, her undercover mission still clinging to her every move when she talked to the team. She returned because of Remi, she returned for Jane.

They are all back together now.

“Remi,” he calls out. “She would never forgive you.”

Remi looks at him then, growls. “I don't need her forgiveness.” 

She doesn't sound as certain as she used to, her anger for Jane so much more clearer weeks ago when she found out that Jane destroyed everything that used to be hers.

And Kurt knows her, knows the parts of her that belong to the both of them, Remi and Jane, forever connected. He laughs.

“She needs yours, too,” he tells her.

Remi frowns, and her hand goes slack for the briefest of moments. To his left, Zapata takes her shot. Remi goes down.

Kurt is at her side in a few seconds, sinks to his knees. Presses his hands to the wound, trying to keep the blood in, trying to show her that he cares.

“You'll be okay,” he tells himself, tells her, and he means Jane, and he means Remi.

Remi says, “Kurt”, and her voice sounds like Jane's on their wedding day. 

Her hand tightens in his.


End file.
